kamen_riderseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayato Ichimonji
is a young photographer who was kidnapped by Shocker like Hongo and was turned into the cyborg in order to defeat Kamen Rider but before the brainwashing Hongo saved him. Hongo left Japan and went to fight Shocker in Europe and Hayato succeeded him as a Kamen Rider. Biography Kamen Rider Hayato was a free-lance photographer who was kidnapped by Shocker and was turned into a Kamen Rider and before the brainwashing Hongo came and saved him. Hongo left Japan to fight Shocker's forces in Europe and Hayato continued to protect Japan from Shocker. Sometime later, Hongo returned, more powerful than before, and it was time for Hayato to leave and fight Shocker in other countries. Hongo continued to protect Japan until Ichimonji came back and the Double Riders fought together until they finally defeated the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker and saved Japan and the whole world. After their victory, they went back to the airport to bid farewell to Kazuya Taki who left for America to continue his job as an FBI investigator. V3 Shiro Kazami, a junior of Hongo's, begged them to turn him into a Kamen Rider after the murder of his family by the Destron organization. Despite initially refusing, when the young man was mortally wounded assisting them, the two Riders transformed him into Kamen Rider V3, possessing both Kamen Rider 1's "skill" and Rider 2's "strength". After fighting and being unable to stop Bazooka Turtle (presumably due to giving Kazami a portion of their power which temporarily weakened them) they decided to stop Bazooka turtle by unleashing their full power to stun him and grabbed him while jumping at a great height to detonate the atomic bomb. The Double Riders were initially thought to be killed by said bomb, but reappeared alive and well later on in the series. X When Tobei Tachibana was captured by Leech Dracula, he appeared and saved Tobei. While X remained to face Leech Dracula, Rider 2 and V3 went ahead to stop King Dark at once, however, Kind Dark easily sealed the path to him, avoiding facing them. X would later be defeated and captured by the villain monster Tiger Nero, who wanted the plans for the RS Mechanism, which G.O.D. would use to create a powerful weapon, in exchange for his rescue. Tobei Tachibana gave the plans, only to be captured too, but he had also called Shiro Kazami, who transformed into V3 and saved them. However, they were unable to recover the plans. In a later encounter, when Tiger Nero attempted to use the newly built weapon against them, however, it turns out that one of G.O.D.'s scientists was actually Ichimonji Hayato, who sabotaged the experiment. The three Riders fighting together stopped Nero, only to be challenged by King Dark. Rider 2, V3 and X all went their own ways looking for G.O.D.'s main base, but neither Rider 2 nor V3 found it on time, leaving the final battle to X by himself. Stronger After the destruction of the previous evil organizations, he returns with 1, coming back from India to rescue Stronger who was hanging on a waterfall from Marshal Machine, Commander Jishaku, and Armored Knight who trying to lure and trap X and Amazon. Later he fights as well as nearly loses against Marshal Machine while Kamen Rider 1 fights against Armored Knight and Kamen Rider Stronger fights against Commander Jishaku. After Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight were defeated and captured by 1 and Stronger, he points a gun against Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight and tries to negotiate with Marshal Machine by telling him if he wants his two subordinates alive, he must release both Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman. however Marshal Machine tells them that if his two subordinates are not released, he will order his troops to kill both V3 and Riderman. Just when it seemed like there wass no choice but to free both his two subordinates until Kamen Rider X and Kamen Rider Amazon appeared to tell them that is no longer needed since they were rescued freed both V3 and Riderman ase they regroup with the others again. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tachibana Tobei. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a familiar voice welcomes them, Gel-Shocker's Great Leader's. The Great Leader reveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Gel-Shocker and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. Skyrider The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Ichimonji Hayato, Kamen Rider 2, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protecting to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. Super-1: The Movie Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to let that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple Revolving Kick to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jujin Omukade, a revived Geddon monster. However, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Black RX Kamen Rider 2, alongside the other Ten veteran Kamen Riders, fought against secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona in the United States, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which fought against each other. Group 1: Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. After Crisis made a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally left to the final battle. Crisis immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Gran Zairus is about to finish him off, the 10 Riders finally arrive, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. Rider 2 and the others introduce themselves to Kotaro Minami, Black RX. Bosgun finds them, and proposes a duel against Black RX. Kotaro decides to face Bosgun in a fair match while the other Riders watch, and finishes him off. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kotaro leaves to fight him again, and, after some hesitation, Rider 2 and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000ºC, and easily knocks out 2 and the other Riders. In the end, Black RX takes the battle and manages to destroy Gran Zairus, forcing it to self-destruct, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, Rider 2 and the other Riders helped evacuate the city's population and started to plan defensive measures for the next battles. However, soon the 10 Riders saw themselves facing Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. They repeatedly recovered from the Riders' attacks with no damage. When the battle seemed hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, revealed that the monsters wouldn't die as long as she kept a set of golden feathers with her, but Black RX returned, alive, stealing the feathers, stopping and destroying the monsters by himself. After Black RX returned, the 10 Riders decided to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protected his friends. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara, and faces other Riders. Meanwhile, Crisis forces start a human hunt. Rider 1 and 2 arrive to help Kotaro face Chaps troops. Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX soon follow. V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near the combat zone where Rider 2, alongside the other Riders, were helping. Jark challenges Kotaro to a duel, and he accepts, rejecting the help of the other Riders. Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement The Emperor Crisis calls Kotaro for a personal meeting. However, Rider 2 and the others decide to follow him too. The emperor offers Kotaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces. After Kotaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kotaro. Rider 2 and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders managed to survive the attack and meet RX after the battle was over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Decade turned against Dai-Shocker and faced its troops alone. However, a large dimensional wall appeared in the battlefield, and from it, all Riders thought to be dead reappeared. Rider 2 arived with his New Cyclone alongside Riders 1 and V3 in their New Cyclone and Hurricane bike. When A.R. Shadow Moon is thrown onto Dai-Shocker's castle, he participates in the All Riders Kick, using his standard Rider Kick alongside the other Riders to destroy Shadow Moon and the Shocker castle. Afterwards, Dai-Shocker's final weapon, King Dark, appeared from the rubles of the castle, and Decade merged with the Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend to face it. To help Decade, Rider 2, alongside the other Riders, turned into giant Kamen Ride cards to power up the giant Decade's final attack, destroying King Dark. After the battle was over, Rider 2 silently gave a goodbye to Decade alongside Riders 1 and V3, and left through a dimensional wall with all the other Riders. Let's Go Kamen Riders The Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline that enables Shocker to utilize the Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed. Though Kamen Rider New Den-O attempted to avert the process, the result of the Double Riders' defeat by the Shocker Greeed wasn't negated. However, a boy trapped in the past Naoki, ensured that Rider 1 and Rider 2 never had their mind-altering surgery completed and played the role of Shocker agents until they have no more need for the charade and destroy the Shocker Greeed before helping Kamen Rider OOO put an end to the Great Leader with the help of all the other Kamen Riders. Movie War Mega Max Hayato appears during the prologue, battling the forces of Foundation X alongside Hongo in Europe. Later, they join with the other members of the Seven Legendary Riders to confront Foundation X's Lem Kannagi, only to fall into Kannagi's trap and be caught in an energy beam. Later, when Eiji Hino and Gentaro Kisaragi chase Kannagi to Foundation X's spaceport, they make Kannagi drop a briefcase during the ensuing struggle. Gentaro opens it and finds four Astroswitches and three Core Medals, bearing the markings of the Seven Legendary Riders. These turn out to be the Riders themselves, turned into this state by Kannagi's trap and restored when OOO and Fourze use the items in a Scanning Charge and Limit Break, respectively. Foundation X unveils its trump card, copies of the Sonozaki Family Dopants (Terror, Claydoll, R Nasca and Smilidon) and Greeed (Uva, Kazari, Mezool, and Gamel), and the Seven Riders offer to stay and fight them so Eiji and Gentaro can pursue Kannagi into space. Hayato battles the copy Gamel, finishing it with his Rider Punch. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, gave goodbye to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Super Hero Taisen .]] Rider 2 was among the Kamen Riders caught up in the 'Super Hero Taisen' incident. He was sent to the dimensional rift, under the pretense of being defeated, by Captain Marvelous while he was apparently hunting the Riders. When his and Tsukasa's ruse was revealed, Rider 2 and the other Riders appeared through the dimensional wall. Rider 2 then fought alongside all the other Kamen Riders and Super Sentai against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. He is seen in the final battle fighting Zangyack Commander Daiyarl in the background with GoggleBlack, and then kicking a Sugoumin. Super Hero Taisen Z Kamen Rider 2 was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . Rider 2 is seen facing Chinomanako, while the combined forces of superheroes turn the tide against the Madou army. They line up and use their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After is destroyed and the battle ends, Rider 2 appears standing on a cliff with all the other veteran heroes to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. ToQger vs. Gaim Rider 2, along with Rider 1 and V3, arrive where the ToQgers are as they fight Kamen Rider Fifteen before the enemy retreats. Kamen Rider Taisen Rider #2 joins the Showa Riders in their war with the Heise Riders in Zawame City. At the climax, #2 is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He performs his Rider Punch on Decade, the two Riders taking each other out at the same time and transforming into Lockseeds. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. Ninninger vs. Drive The Double Riders were mentioned in the photo after a Roidmude case was shown to have an involvement with Shocker. Super Hero Taisen GP While the Double Riders were on a trip back home after defeating the Great Leader, suddenly, a mysterious car blocks their path, revealing Kamen Rider 3, a Rider created to eliminate the Double Riders. He easily overpowered and killed them in an explosion. Due to his existence, the timeline was greatly altered, with Shocker having achieved full global domination and the majority of succeeding Kamen Riders become brainwashed to serve them. However, after the Great Leader was turned in Rider Robo, there's a moment when he and Rider 1 are revived, freeing also to the other Riders from their mind control. However, after this, some Riders were erased from existence, leaving he, Rider 1, Rider 3, and other remaining Riders (including Drive), facing the final battle, joining forces with the . Appearances in other media Kamen Rider SD (OVA) '''Kamen Rider 2': The second Kamen Rider, Rider 2 is apparently on vacation in the tropics with his squad, only making a brief cameo towards the end of the movie. He is on the same squad as Amazon and Stronger. He appears in his red gloves form. He rides in his New-Cyclone motorcycle. Super Hero Taihen Rider 2 appears in the Super Hero Taihen net movie, Super Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective! as one of the suspects for the murders of , , and , as the evidence collected suggests a "Hopper"-themed rider is behind it. When it's revealed that net movie director Hiroyuki Kato was the murder culprit, 2 holds up and as one of several Riders and Rangers holding Super Sentai and Kamen Rider merchandise respectively, when the explain to the Kato that all the Riders love Super Sentai and vice versa. Video game appearances Kamen Rider video game Rider 2 appears with Rider 1 in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. In the "Kamen Rider Story" the player must defeat the evil Shocker organization to restore the peace by battling against 6 combatmen before fighting against Shocker kaijin, if the kaijin or player's health is 50% or less, the game automatically switches the position of the player on the screen. If all Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin are defeated, the player will immediately fight against Great Leader without fighting combatmen or switching around. In "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player succesfully passes the 8th round,the player's Shocker kaijin turns into Saikyo Kaijin (最強怪人) which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Hayato Ichimonji/Rider 2 is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 along with Takeshi Hongo, Shiro Kazami, Joji Yuki and Kotaro Minami. Seigi no Keifu In this crossover PS2 game, Ichimonji appears as Hongo is incapacitated, and takes over his role in the 1971 timeline for a short period. Ichimonji appears in his second costume (although his original outfit is available as an unlockable) and shares most of Hongo's Finishers. Hayato's orignial actor, Takeshi Sasaki returned to voice the character. The Bike Race Rider 2 appears riding the Cyclone and New Cyclone in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride to be added All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and Rider Generation 2 to be added Climax Heroes series to be added Battride War Genesis Rider #2 is among the Showa Riders who make their Battride War debut in this game. Fighting skills Even at the start of his appearance Ichimonji was already a six degree judo black belt and a five degree in karate showcasing his skills. After becoming Kamen Rider 2, Ichimonji became strong enough to defeat Shocker cyborgs that even Hongo initially couldn't defeat on his own showing how much of a gap there was between them. After Hongo trained and became physically stronger it seemed Hongo has surpassed Ichimonji. Ichimonji does still show a lot of skill though, and can still keep up with Hongo in a tag battle. Even though Hongo is the more famed one in terms of skill, one shouldn't underestimate Ichimonji for just his strength. Kamen Rider 2 - New= , an aspect later passed to Kamen Rider V3. - Dark Green Helmet= New 2 Sometimes, Hayato's helmet would take on the coloration of his old helmet, to further differentiate 2 from 1. }} }} - Shocker Rider Number 12= Shocker Rider Number 12 The original form of Hayato Ichimonji as he debuted in the original Manga, this was the form Hayato maintained before being brutally kicked by Takeshi in the head, resulting in a return of Hayato's memories. Ironically, he and other Shocker Rider in this manga were made in similar designs and appearances, identical to that of Rider 2. }} Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider 2. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider 2, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Kamen Rider 2. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left arm, boosting his punching power. The 2 Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Rider 2, along with Rider 1, V3, and Riderman, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider 2 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider 2. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider 2, created when Rider 2 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Typhoon while the lid backside image depicts Kamen Rider 2's Rider Punch gesture. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It's styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: 2 (Nigō) Arms: Chikara no Nigō, Let's go! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Hayato Ichimonji was played by in the original Kamen Rider. After the conclusion of the original series, Takeshi reprised his role in the next, Kamen Rider V3, and later series as well such as the movie Kamen Rider X: Five Riders vs. King Dark, Kamen Rider Stronger and Kamen Rider (Skyrider). *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009), Kamen Rider 2 was voiced by . *In 2011, Takeshi Sasaki returned to voice Kamen Rider 2 in the 40th anniversary movie of the Kamen Rider Series, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, alongside Hiroshi Fujioka and Hiroshi Miyauchi. *In Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (2011), Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (2012) and Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special (2014), 2 was once again voiced by Takahiro Fujimoto. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z (2013), 2 was voiced by . *In Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai (2014), 2 was voiced by . *In Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3, he was voiced by . Helmet Kamen Rider 2 originally appeared with a dark green/silver helmet, when his costume was updated as Kamen Rider New 2, he had a silver helmet as with Kamen Rider New 1. Starting with 2's return midway through V3, up until the Kamen Rider ZX TV special, he had a black helmet, possibly because of how similiar his design is to Rider 1's final suit. He returned to his original helmet during Kamen Rider Black RX and his first two Heisei crossover appearances, Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and Let's Go Kamen Riders, but in Movie War Mega Max, the black helmet returned and was also used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, the helmet returned to its original color in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. The black helmet is also used in Kamen Rider Spirits and Kamen Rider SD. However, in certain episodes of Kamen Rider V3, Kamen Rider 1 was the one with the dark green helmet, while Kamen Rider 2 retained the silver helmet. Notes *The character of Kamen Rider 2 was created when Hiroshi Fujioka suffered a motorcycle accident when doing his own stunts as Kamen Rider. With Fujioka unable to play his role, the show producers chose to create another Kamen Rider, with a different stunt actor for action scenes. *Due his long experience as well as the amazing feats he has shown throughout the series, Ichimonji may well be one of the most powerful Riders in the franchise. **The exact upper limits of his trademark super strength are unknown, but it was demonstrated in a chapter of Kamen Rider Spirits that Hayato can lift a tank and hurl it a few feet away. *It seems that Ichimonji didn't go to college as hinted in the Kamen Rider series unlike his predecessor Hongo or their direct successor Kazami. *Kamen Rider 2 was also the first Kamen Rider to have a transformation movement. Most of the Kamen Riders after him follow this trend. Later, Kamen Rider 1 also adopts his own transformation movement. External links * [http://www.igadevil.com/KamenRiders/kamenrider2.html Kamen Rider 2 at Igadevil's Kamen Rider Page] Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:TOS Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Spirits Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Rider Creator Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Revived Riders